


Sunrise

by prelives



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prelives/pseuds/prelives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender likes mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle IX, [prompt](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2555381) was "morning" for Seamus/Lavender. I changed the ending since it felt a little tacked on in the original.

Lavender's in the middle of a particularly vivid dream about cotton candy breathing dragons when she jerks awake. For a minute, the bedroom is unfamiliar, despite the fact they've lived there for almost a year. It's practically, well, it _is_ home, but some mornings Lavender still wakes up, and automatically reaches for the phantom curtains of her Hogwarts bed. Seamus is stirring beside her, and she has to fight a grin when he raises his head, tufts of light brown hair sticking out at odd angles. He gives her a sleepy smile, and even after all this time, it still makes her stomach turn over a little bit.

"Mornin, love." He leans over to give her a sloppy kiss, mouth hot and sour with the taste of sleep and morning. She moves over so she's under him, letting her hand wander up to fist in his unruly hair. The morning sunlight is beginning to peak through the window, casting shadows across the planes of Seamus' back. He shifts against her, and oh he's already hard, his kisses becoming more forceful against her neck.

"Good morning to you too," Lavender giggles against his cheek, rough with unshaved stubble. He sits back, eyes devilish, and lifts her oversized t-shirt to pull it over her head. Then his mouth is everywhere at once, cheek rough against the soft skin of her neck, and then his lips encircle one nipple and she gasps and arches against him. She feels a lazy kind of electricity flowing through her, body still heavy with sleep, but she can feel Seamus slowly awakening each part of her body, as though she's a machine slowly being turned on.

His fingers catch between her legs, and she lifts her hips so he can slide off her panties. She's already wet, and when he slides his fingers up against her, he lets out a low groan. He reaches a hand into his boxers, palming his already hard cock. She pushes herself against his hand, and he watches her, eyes heavy-lidded with sleep and lust. She's always liked the way he watches her, like he's so happy, so completely and utterly happy to be with her. And then times like now, he watches her like he's never seen anyone so beautiful, and Lavender feels a blush spreading throughout her entire body.

"Alright?" His voice is low and rough, and she swallows and nods, sitting up to help him kick off his boxers. She takes hold of his cock and gives it a few strokes, enjoying the feeling of the shudder that runs through his entire body. Then he's pushing her back against the bed, and she can feel him, hard and insistent against her thigh. She reaches down in between their bodies to guide him, and then he groans, head thrown back. His thrusts are slow, almost lazy, and Lavender lifts her legs to wrap around his waist to pull him closer.

She loves mornings best for this, when the day is just beginning and it feels like anything could happen. She shifts her legs, and his next thrust is deep, eliciting a low moan from her. With the sunrise peaking through the window, it's as though they're the only two people awake, and it's just the two of them and no one else, like the last couple years never happened. It's easy to pretend there never was He Who Must Not Be Named (Lavender still can't say his name, even after everything) and they went to a normal public school and never had to worry about things like Killing Curses and they never lay awake at night, wondering who would be alive in the morning.

Seamus picks up his head, and his gaze is steady and focused on her, his body moving slowly and deliberately between her legs. "So fucking good, Lavender." His voice is still rough with sleep, but she loves the way he says her name, like it's a holy object to be worshiped and revered. Her hips come up to meet his own, their rhythm a little slow and off, but it's okay because this feels good too. Her fingers curl against his shoulders, spotty with freckles and sun, and she sighs, heavy with want. His mouth turns upward with the barest hint of a smirk, and he increases his pace slightly, and she gasps, sliding her hand between them to touch herself. He groans, and shifts so he's deeper now, dropping his head so his mouth is against her ear, breath hot against her neck.

"God, please, Seamus," she manages to get out, and she knows she's close, can feel her vision beginning to darken around the edges and mind beginning to spin. His movements are still drawn-out, but he's panting slightly against her, and she tightens her legs around him as she comes, moaning and letting her head tilt back. His body stutters against her, and then his mouth drops open and he moans her name like it's the only word he knows, and he comes. He drops against her, body hot and heavy against her own.

She shoves at his shoulder, grinning. "Move," she tells him.

"Mmph." His reply is muffled against her shoulder, but he rolls off of her, and sits on the edge of the bed, stretching. She likes the way his body is outlined in the morning sun, pink and new looking, and she can't help but reach out a hand to trace the outline of his spine. He looks back at her and smiles, before padding to the bathroom. Lavender feels a sudden rush of happiness, so overwhelming that she buries her face in her pillow to muffle her scream. "Need something, love?" He calls from the bathroom.

"Only you."

He laughs, before stepping back out to rejoin her in bed. She shivers when he runs a hand over her stomach and down between her legs. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
